Vargas's Love Triangle (Brave Frontier)
by lushdude123
Summary: Vargas has a a bit of an issue, you see there are 3 girls out there for Vargas. And out to get him... So things sort of get normal until all three of them decides to join TOGETHER at a pizza party...There's also that problem of Vargas when he is going to make a decision...Yeah that might go well...
1. Waking up

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

Vargas:"Ugh, eh?"

Eze:"Yo Vargas, get up"

V: -_-

E:"C'mon dude, its PIZZA for breakfast"

V:"Later Eze," -_-

E:"Well, Lava is going to make a show, might want to get up soon"

At the diner later….

Lance:"So is he showing up or what?"

E:"Maybe,"

*Vargas stumbles in to the door*

E:"He is now,"

L:"Heeey dude, you finally made it,"

V:"Hi Lance *breathes rapidly* what ** is ** going ** on?"

(*= breath)

L:"Well Lava is showing up in 3 or so minutes,"

V:"WHAT!?"

L:"Yeah man, something about a pizza party,"

V:"…"

L:"Eze wanted this party to be insanely huge, he basically invited everything."

V:"Even the Battle Maidens?"

L:"Yup,"

V:"…"


	2. Meanwhile

Meanwhile in the Base of the Battle Maidens….

Fennia: "Serin look, I got something from the messenger"

Serin: "May I see that?"

F: "Sure!"

S: "Eze's Epic Pizza Party (Sponsored by Domino's)"

Lico: "So, I heard about that, since Ziz couldn't keep down his squawking"

Cayena: "Meh, might be a lame party, why would anyone other than the thunders would attend,"

L: "Well I'm looking for something to spark up my day, mostly because I'm bored"

Vanila: "Besides Cay, Vargas might be there…"

C: "So?"

Va: "Oh well if you don't want to visit him, guess I will…"

C: "Why you-"

Va: "Get in that armor and lick his-"

C: "SHUT UP!"

Va: "hehehe…"

S: "We might as well go, we have been holed up in here for a while now, and it would be wise for us to get some fresh air,"

F: "Yay! Party time!"


	3. Uhhh

Eze's Pizza Party later that day…..

(Insert party music here)

Lance: "Eze! Eze! Dude we need to talk!"

Eze: "What is it!? I was about to seal the deal with Emilia!"

L: "You do realize you just invited ALL 3 of Vargas's admirers…"

E: "Wait what? S**T! Totally forgot about that,"

L: "This is going to be worse than the bite of '87"

E: "You were there for that?"

L: "Someone has to watch the animas at night,"

E: "Dang…"

L: "Main problem is that your party is going to have a battle royal,"

E: "And what could we do? The minute the name Vargas even shows up, it's hell on earth"

L: "We could try to guide them away from each other, meaning Lava would have to stay away from the group of Battle Maidens,"

E: "Using what?"

L: "We figure it out on the way, I going back to Selena and…uhh… we'll come up with something,"

E: "Riiight, 'Come up with something', some would come alright"

L: "Not cool dude -_-"


	4. Hi Lava

Lava just shows up…

Lava: "Zegar,"

Zegar: "Hurgh?"

La: "Have you seen Vargas?"

Z: "Nurgh,"

La: "No?"

*In the distance*

Fennia: "Wow this is a big party,"

Serin: "Well now we can unwind here"

Vanila: "You seem to be eyeing that person a lot Cayena…"

Cayena: "Wha-wha-what? No, I was….looking at…uh pizza"

Va: "Sure…"

Lico: "Whatever PAAAARTAY TIME HAHAHA!"

*Back to Lava*

La: _(Why is that girl over staring at me?)_

Eze: "Hey, glad you can make it!"

La: "Yeah have you seen Vargas?"

E: "He's around…."

La: "Why are you whispering?"

E: "No reason,"

*Cayena attempting to eavesdrop by standing right behind Lava*

C: *Whistles*


	5. The Narrator has arrived!

There are times of when in some scripted story the author decides hires a narrator. Why? Why not?

(Insert Sexy Voice Here)

Both Lava and Eze look at Cayena with a baffled look on their face. Cayena with her whole face red, stuttering for an explanation… And while that happens, Vargas was off in the shower for while the script was running, the phoenix somehow blew up the pizza on Vargas. No notices Vanila sliding in the men's washroom…

Vargas: *Sigh*

Vanila: "Hi there!"

And Vargas jumped right into the ceiling, and looked as pale as the towel that covered him when he got out of the shower. Also managing to short circuit the lights in the room… Vanila, having to be trapped in darkness, used her sense of smell to find the half-naked fire hero and loom right over him. Vargas can't see, but he can smell the Vanilla Shampoo, and sure felt the presence of which it was right over him…Her lips right over his...

Cayena: "AWW HELL NO!"

The rockets flew everywhere in the washroom, obliterating everything from the sink to the urinal. It blew a hole in the wall, big enough for Vargas to barely fit through. He grabbed his armor and jumped through the hole to the outside…

Now unbelievably no one even noticed the mess that was the men's washroom, no one but Lance. Spotting the smoke seeping through under the door, one thought popped in his head…

Lance: _(Great...)_


	6. A POV

Since a narrator was hired, why not dump a point of view while we are at it?

Lance's Point of view…..

Already thinking to myself that Eze didn't exactly do a good job separating Lava and the Battle maidens, I attached Drevas to my back, told Selena I needed a quick restroom break, and went to investigate what happened… Outside the door was a strong aroma of Vanilla and Cayenne peppers. And one look inside was my answer, a big black crater that was the restroom. I knew Vargas had to be nearby since he headed there after the Phoenix's 'Pizza trick'. His armor was gone so he at least was outside…

"Eze,"

"What?"

"Vargas took off,"

"Already? I didn't even get Lancia to start making anything-"

"That's not it, a fight already broke out in the bathroom, and the whole place is a crater,"

"We are on a freaking sky island, where else would he go?"

"Notice how he is the only one with Wings,"

"How about Magress?"

"I think those are just for show, I never seen him fly in those,"

I can tell Eze is trying to plan something; I am trying to think of something, too. I look around and I saw the answer for this problem…

"Grafl"

"What?"

"You know the sky pirate guy,"

"You mean Al Capone?"

"Sure, you think he can lend us his ship?"

"I think he might just shoot us,"

"Well he has the wrong gun against me,"

"I could talk to Falma, since he and I had the same classes back in academy,"

And Eze was off heading toward the table that had the swordsmen. I had to see what my other options were… and that wasn't much until Eze returned….


	7. Chapter 7

Lance: "Eze, where's Lava?"

Eze: "Huh? Oh uhhh…."

L: "Well….crap,"

E: "I got the airship ready….with everyone aboard,"

L: "Well then they are going to see a show,"

Somewhere in the air about 5,000 feet off the ground….

Cayena: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Vanila: "What? I just wanted a taste…"

C: "SHUT UP!"

Va: "Besides, you never really cared about him right?"

C: "NO-er-YEAH!"

Va: "And you kept saying those things in your sleep…"

C: "How would you know what I say in my sleep!?"

Va: "How about an example, like how you hug your rocket like a body pillow and whisper Vargas in your sleep,"*

C: O.O

Va: "I know a lot,"

*Referencing the Vanila X Lilith story, yes it is on the FanFiction site*

Lava: "What is going on here and why is Vargas in the middle of this,"

Cayena/Vanila: "STEP OFF!"

La: "Nope,"

A mist of fire begins to swirl around Lava. Just as that happens, 'Chak-chik', came from both Vanila's wingcraft and Cayena's rocket launcher. (For anyone who is curious Cayena CAN use her rocket launcher as a rocket to fly into the air, or get around.)

Eze: "I can see them in the distance!"

Lance: "Goodness it's like the fourth of July,"

…..

Lava: "Why don't you find another man, because I claimed this one,"

Vanila: "I don't think so, he wants that Vanilla,"

Cayena: "Nope, nope nope,"

Vanila: "Even at this time, Cayena can't bring herself to admit the spicy love for Vargas,"

Cayena: "SHUT UP!"

Lava: "No, because I think he wants someone with better experience,"

Vanila: "With what? Amateur erotica? He wants some who would keep him happy!"

Vargas: _(Help Me!)_

Vanila: "Well who is it Vargas?"

Lava: "Yeah, who do you want?"

Vargas: *Gulp*


	8. Vargas chooses

Quite literally, everyone is silent… Even the summoners who are mid-battling the monsters are both silent for the moment of truth. The 4 gods remain quiet to also hear this. So does Karl, Seria, Tilith, and every summoner who was currently online….

Vargas: _(Crap, who should I choose? I know I can only go with one… I've known Lava since the day of our first sparring set, I have been charmed by Vanila…Never knew Cayena had a thing though, that's new…)_

Vargas is staring at all three of them, with Lava expecting an answer, Vanila is jittery for one word, and Cayena (the farthest away) sat on her launcher shy and nervous….

Vargas: _(…All I can hope for is that it's worth it…)_

Back on Grafl's Airship

Eze: "Is he really going to ch-"

Lance: "Shhhh, we don't really know who is the best choice for him here, all I care is if he or she doesn't worship a fallen god, it gets a green light,"

Selena: "I don't know, what if she's like secret murderer?"

Eze: "You didn't say that when we had Emilia,"

Lance: "Yeah, but you didn't have 3 girls after you,"

Eze: "What are you tr-,"

Lance: "SHH- he's speaking…"

*Back to Vargas*

Vargas: "uhhhh, I uhh…..ummm….want to….be with…umm,"

Eze (From the distance): "HURRY UP MAN, I GOT A PARTY TO RUN!"

Vargas: _(I swear…that guy…)_

Vargas: "I want to be with –,"

UNEXPECTED ERROR OCCURRED

PLEASE WAIT WHILE GUMI INC. GETS ON THE JOB


	9. Ending 1 out of 3

Downloading…..

Loading…

Checking Files…

Vargas: "-to be with Lava,"

Both Vanila and Cayena stared in shock…

As Lava slowly floats over to Vargas…Lava smiled for the first time in a long time…They slowly fly off together in the sunset…

Eze: "Pizza anyone?"

Lance: "I'm down with that,"


	10. Ending 2 out of 3

Downloading…..

Loading…

Checking Files…

Vargas: "-to be with Vanila,"

Lava slowly floats away, and Cayena turns around… Vanila flies into Vargas and straight into a bush…

Both Eze and Lance rush to see if they needed to aid their friend.

Eze: "Vargas, are you hurt?"

Lance: "Need help dude?"

Then at that moment a pair of boxers flies straight out of the bush…

Vargas: "Agh, Vanila not down there…"

Eze: O.O

Lance: "You know second thought; we're just going to give you guys some time…" O.O

Long story short, Vanila and Vargas lived quite happily ever after….

(Most of the ending is referencing an ending from an actual game)


	11. Ending 3 out of 3

Downloading…..

Loading…

Checking Files…

Vargas: "-to be with Cayena,"

Both Lava and Vanila have this expression: O_O

Cayena blushes red, remaining at her rocket…

Vargas flies right on to the rocket, right next to her…

That lasts long enough for then everyone resumes enjoying the party.

Vargas: "I never knew you had something for me…"

Cayena: "Heh…,"

Cayena turns over to face Vargas, and then they shared their first kiss….

*Some time later*

Eze: "You know, I still remembered the time we punted Maxwell right outta Mistral,"

Emilia: "Then you had to call backup,"

Eze: "Well I didn't know Cardes would jump maps at the time,"

Lance: *Sips a cup of water*

Everyone turns to see Eze and Emilia retelling stories of their adventures, Selena quietly sitting by Lance, Cayena cuddling Vargas with his arm around her, and the stars in the midnight…

Eze: "Also the time Emilia and I were flying all around Grantos,"

Emilia: "Like Attack on Titans,"

Eze: "Yeah! We had to use actual hooks, too,"

Emilia: "And the first time you threw it, you caught a fish,"

The fire is the tavern warmed the air and over time, Vargas and Cayena fell asleep from Eze and Emilia's babbling…


End file.
